


A Better Story

by MidnightTrashGoblin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), F/M, Good Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Harry deserved better, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), The Dursley's are trash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTrashGoblin/pseuds/MidnightTrashGoblin
Summary: Crowley gets a call from an old friend and makes good on a favor. Somehow, this leads to him and Aziraphale adopting a little wizard child.orThe author sucks and summaries and Harry Potter deserved better parents. So I gave them to him. Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 251
Collections: The Angel The Demon And The Wizard





	1. A Favor Fullfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head, so enjoy please.

"Crowley, my dear, are you quite alright?"

"Hm?" Gold eyes slid over to the angel on the other side of the table from him and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm perfect, Angel. Why?"

"Well my dear, it would seem that you are glowing."

Now, it'd been quite a long time since Crowley had been summoned. Properly summoned. In fact, he had erased his sigil from all written demon texts after the apocalypse that wasn't for this very reason. In fact, only five people knew it by heart: Aziraphale, Warlock, Adam, Ananthema, and a friend he hadn't heard from in over a decade. 

So to say he was surprised to be ripped away from the bookshop and tossed into a dank looking prison cell that smelled like death was an understatement.

It didn't look familiar to him, so he knew at least that Hell hadn't caught up with him. But the bloody sigil he stood in wasn't a good sign either.

He reeled and struggled to regain his balance, groaning loudly in the dark space. 

"Right. Forgot how fucking awful that is." He straightened his jacket and kicked at the sigil, his foot bouncing off the invisible wall with a soft thud. "Wonderful. Hellooooo? Anyone alive in here?"

"Quiet, they'll hear you."

Crowley frowned, turning at the familiar voice and glancing down at the lump of fabric near the edge of the circle. Upon closer inspection, it was definitely a person, though their hair was matted and their face covered in grime and dried tears. The demon frowned, crouching as close to him as the circle allowed.

"Sirius? What in heaven happened to you? Where are we?"

Sirius Black, or whatever remained of him at least, grabbed Crowley's hand tight and swallowed. It was clear he was in pain, but there was a crazed sort of look in his eyes that made Crowley worry. And he didn't worry often.

It had been merely a decade since he'd seen the wizard, though they'd spoken briefly when he got the baby announcement for the potter boy months ago. Still, to see an old friend in such a state brought worry to Crowley's shriveled heart.

"You look like shit, mate."

"And you look beautiful, as always," the wizard smirked, though it fell a bit flat as he winced. Slowly, he reached through the circle and grabbed Crowley's wrist, forcing the demon to grab his in return. "I-I don't have time to explain. You owe me a favor, Crowley."

The demon frowned, glancing around the room they were in before his eyes fell on their joined hands. He'd seen wizards do their unbreakable promise things. They didn't work on angels and demons necessarily, but the fact that Sirius was about to enact one meant it was- no pun intended- serious.

"I do." It wasn't a question, but Sirius nodded anyway. "But if you want me to get you out of here, you'll have to break the seal and-"

"No, not me," he interrupted. "Leave me. It's Harry."

"James' boy? I sent them a bassinet few months back. What's wrong with him? What's happened?"

"James and Lily," Sirius choked, tears once again welling up in his eyes. Something violent shook through the wizard and his head shot up, eyes finding the door to the cell. "I don't have time. You have to promise me, Anthony," he said, turning back towards the demon with desperation in his eyes. "James and Lily, they're gone. They're gone and Harry has no one left," he choked, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise if Crowley was human. "I heard- I heard they've sent Harry off to his aunt's but- but they're cruel people, Anthony, absolutely horrid. You have to- you have to get him. You have to take care of him, until he's old enough. Please."

Crowley reeled back slightly, eyes wide in shock. "Take care of him? Sirius, you cannot be- well serious! I cannot take care of a child! He's better off where he is-"

"He's not," Sirius hissed, pulling Crowley down by his wrist so they were at eye level with each other. "You must, Crowley. This is my favor. This is what I ask of you. You must do it."

The demon frowned, searching those eyes that once held a very dear friend and now were filled with nothing but trauma and pain.

"My friend, I cannot promise I will be any better than who he is with," Crowley tried to argue once more.

"You will. I know you will," Sirius smiled, patting the demon's hand gently. "I will not say it, for I know you hate to hear it, but I know you will take care of the boy. Teach him to be better, better than us, better than you. Promise me this, Anthony."

They didn't have time to talk this out, Crowley knew that. This was a decision they were just going to have to make. But still... Crowley with a child?

"You told me of the other one," Sirius argued, as if reading the man's thoughts. "The Warlock boy. You raised him, you can raise Harry."

"I raised Warlock not to be the prince of hell, Sirius. It's hardly the same situation," still, Crowley sighed and nodded. "But I owe you a favor, and I owed James and Lilly one as well. If I do this for you, we consider all debts paid." Sirius was already nodding, tears leaking down his cheeks, but Crowley continued before his friend could thank him. "But I can't promise I'll do better. I will try," he quickly said, "Aziraphale, my angel, he's with me now. We- we'll try. But that is the most I can promise you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, the expression a bit wobbly as he nodded, head resting on their clasped hands. "It is enough. Thank you Crowley. Thank you."

There was a tingling sensation then around their hands and Crowley knew that when he looked there would be a golden thread seared into the skin of his arm, wrapping around it like a coil. It would fade if he wanted it to, part of him wondered if he'd let it.

Next he knew he was back in the bookshop, knelt on it's clean floors. Aziraphale was pacing back and forth before him, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Oh Crowley my dear! You had me so worried, just up and disappearing like that! Oh I thought- well I thought-" He fussed with his vest until Crowley stood and took those soft hands in his own and watched as the angel slumped slightly. "I thought hell had taken you again. It was- it was a summoning yes? I did not think many knew of your sigils."

"They don't," Crowley sighed, leading Aziraphale towards the couch where he carefully sat the angel down. "It was an old friend of mine, in desperate need of our help."

Aziraphale frowned, head tilting slightly in concern. "Our help? What on earth for? What friend is this?"

"Someone I met when I was frolicking around that school in the Highlands, you remember. I got bored and posed as a teacher for a while." The angel nodded along and Crowley sighed. "There were some students there, a wiley bunch. They were practically wicked, angel. You'd have absolutely loved them. Always in my detention for some prank or another. I kept good friends with them when they graduated."

"The Potters," Aziraphale nodded, remembering. "We sent them a bassinet a while ago yes? For their little one?"

Crowley nodded, trying to hide the pain this situation brought him. He was a demon for badness sake, he should be mourning the lives of mortals. "The Potters are dead it seems, I'm not sure how. I haven't looked. Sirius Black, James' friend, was the one who summoned me," the demon sighed, slumping back against the couch like a particularly upset serpent.

"Both of them passed? Oh how dreadful, and their little one?"

Crowley pulled his glasses off and rubbed his face. "Alive it seems. Sirius is in some sort of prison, dreadful place really. Looks almost worse than hell. I don't know why. He has... he has cashed in on a favor owed." Crowley held up his arm to show off the golden design now imbedded into it. Aziraphale took his hand, fingers tracing the thread with wonder. He knew what it meant. Knew it was important if Crowley was willing to allow the spell to take hold. "The Potter boy, Harry, has been shipped off to his Aunt's house. Sirius is adamant that he not be allowed to stay."

Frowning, Aziraphale's face pinched up in confusion. "Are they absolutely horrid?"

"Seems like."

"And so he wants us to find him a new home?"

"Not exactly."

Aziraphale waited for the demon to continue, but when he didn't the angel began to connect the dots himself, eyes widening and back straightening. "Oh. Really? Us?"

Crowley shrugged. "Sirius seems convinced that we would be better than where he is now. And after Warlock, he claims he trusts me to raise another. Though in truth he didn't seem all that sane, really." Crowley shrugged, glancing up at Aziraphale in thinly veiled worry. "I knew of Lily's sister, angel. She was a wickedly jealous woman, and her husband hates magic more than anything in the world. Lily wouldn't let them near the boy, and they didn't want to even visit if she would."

The angel hummed, nodding slightly as he glanced off to the wall, Crowley's hand still gently in his. "We are quite different from wizards, but it would be a shame for a young boy of his power to be in a home where he isn't taught to properly use it."

Crowley's head shot up at that and he blinked. "Angel- you mean"

"Well you did promise, didn't you? Besides, I think it'd be lovely to have a little one running around again. I did so love Warlock, and this time we won't have any other objectives in mind when raising him." Aziraphale sat up straight, tugging proudly at his vest before smiling. "And I think we would do a much better job this time around. Especially when we won't have to hide anything from the boy, though..." He hummed, finger tapping on his chin in thought. "We probably should find somewhere else to live. A bookshop isn't quite the place to raise a child I don't think. Nonetheless, that can be done rather quickly I think. I'll set it up for tomorrow. Perhaps Tadfield? It will give us the chance to visit with Adam as well. I'm sure he'd love that. Then we can fetch the boy, yes?"

"Oh angel... you're perfect you know? Completely perfect."

"What a dreadful little house," Aziraphale harrumphed as they appeared in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

Crowley shrugged, adjusting his glasses slightly. "I dunno, angel. Looks alright to me."

"Well yes, of course it _looks_ alright. But can't you feel it, dear?" The angel shivered and tugged anxiously at his labels and began to fuss with his overcoat. "There is hatred in this house. So much of it, I'm surprised it's not seeping out of the floorboards."

And now that he mentioned it, Crowley could feel the energy wafting from the house. As a demon he was used to it, but it was still there. Singing his tongue with the taste of envy, anger, disgust.

"We must get this child away from here at once," the angel decided, all but stomping up to the front door. Or he would have, if angels stomped. Which they don't. "Come dear, don't dwaddle. I'll not have poor little Harry here any longer. I simply won't allow it."

Fighting down a smile, Crowley followed close behind, nodding as he rapped a sharp knuckle on the door. "Course, angel."

They didn't have to wait long before the door was all but yanked open. A much too thin woman stood in the doorway, her hair perfectly coiled and her floral dress perfectly pressed. She looked prepared to glare at them before her expression softened into a very practiced politeness. "Yes, hello. What can I do for you?" Her eyes settled on Aziraphale for a moment before she frowned. "I'm afraid we already have a church if that's what you want."

"Well it hardly seems to be doing you any good," Aziraphale scoffed before stepping past the woman and into the home. Crowley just smirked at her incredulous look before following the angel in. "Honestly, to think you've been given such a gift and still so much hatred settles in your heart. Many would die to have what you've been given."

Petunia sputtered, following the two beings further into the house. "I-I beg your pardon? You cannot simply walk into my home! Vernon! Vernon come down here this instant!"

Aziraphale did not wait to be invited before taking a very prim and proper seat on a couch that looked like it was never used except for company, and Crowley took the opportunity to sprawl across it lazily, his legs spread enough to have the woman glancing away with a blush. He only smirked wider. It didn't take long for Vernon Dursley to stomp down the stairs, his face red with exertion and his breathing heavy.

"What is it, Petunia? I only just gotten Dudley to sleep and-" he stopped in the doorway, eyes landing on the two visitors before narrowing into a glare. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Fell and this is my partner Mr. Crowley. Please sit, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, we have much to discuss," Aziraphale said, a forced politeness to his tone.

When neither of them did so, Crowley pointed a long finger at them, the nails painted a wicked black, and hissed. "Sssssit. Down." With a little wiggle of magic, the two muggles jolted into action, their bodies not their own as Crowley maneuvered them into the couch across from them.

The Dursleys sputtered in the silence, Petunia looking absolutely petrified, and Vernon fuming with anger. "How. Dare. You," he bellowed, fingers clutching tight at the edges of the couch. "First you freaks come to _my home_ and force us to raise one of your little monsters, and out of the kindness of our hearts, we accept, and now you've come here and assaulted us in our own home! I absolutely refuse to allow this any further! We have had enough of your-"

"Ssssshut up," Crowley hissed again, his forked tongue slipping between his lips and Vernon tensed in fear. _Good._ "We've come for the boy."

"The boy?" Petunia frowned. "But- but you've only just dropped him off!"

"Yes," Aziraphale nodded, placing his hands primly on his lap in an heir of calm that Crowley knew was just a front. "And it's come to our attention that a mistake has been made. Mr. Potter deserves to be raised in a home with someone who understands him. Loves him. He will not find that here with you."

There was a long silence then, the Dursley's sharing a confused yet hopeful look that set Crowley's teeth on edge. He was glad he let Aziraphale take the lead here, or he'd have just snuck in and stolen the child away. Maybe left some nasty treats for the Dursley's to find the next morning.

"We'll need some sort of compensation," Vernon said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've dropped a child on us after just having our own. We have spent money on the boy already, added him to our insurance, given him a room-"

Crowley waved a hand impatiently and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Whatever. You'll be reimbursed for the... inconvenience. Just give us the boy and we'll be on our way."

"They told us he'd be protected here," Petunia interrupted, fingers clutched tightly in her own lap as she looked at them. "The letter that was left with him said James and Lily were murdered and that whoever it was would try to come after Harry as well. But he'd be protected here. Something about magic around our street."

Aziraphale nodded. "Yes, they did make it rather hard to find you. But no matter. He will be much safer with the two of us, I assure you."

"But how do we know you aren't the ones who were really after him?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the woman, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "Do you care?"

Petunia sputtered and reared back, an argument on her tongue. "I-I... well the boy is my nephew!"

"Do. You. Care?" He repeated.

She was silent for a moment before deflating. "I simply don't want more trouble finding us because we let you leave with him."

"No trouble will find you, I assure you," Aziraphale shrugged. "The wards on your house will remain until the boy comes of age. Until then, I can promise you that you'll have no more contact from us or the wizarding world for the rest of your life. You will live a practical and normal life until you die."

It sounded a bit grim to Crowley, dreadfully boring, but the Dursley's perked up at the promise and Petunia sighed, nodding slightly. "Very well. It may take me a few moments to gather his things if you'd like to wait?"

"No need," the angel dismissed, snapping a finger. A bag settled at his feet, making the Durley's jump in surprise, and he grabbed it as he stood. "You can keep any toys or bedding you've gotten him. This is everything he arrived with and some clothes until we've managed to get him new things. Now, the boy?"

Petunia lead them to a hall just outside of the living area before pausing, hands reaching for a key in her pocket. Something wicked and sick twisted in Crowley's stomach as they drew closer, only growing more and more angry as she pulled a small cupboard door open under the stairs to reveal a basinet. Harry was laid inside it, cuddled into a ratted blanket, brown hair incredibly messy and a wicked Lichtenberg scar splicing down his forehead and face.

"You-" Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley stalked forward, shoving the woman out of the way and pulling a sleeping Harry gently into his arms. He looked just like his father, though far more squishy, and with Lily's little turned up nose. The scar on his face was just barely healed, reminding Crowley of what exactly happened to the boy's parents.

"You kept a baby in the cupboard?" Aziraphale finally managed to get out, voice laced with a the anger of the heavens behind it.

"We had no where else to put him," Vernon argued loudly. "Our Dudley already has our baby room and your kind just dropped this one off without any warning!"

The Angel huffed and clenched his fists at his sides. "You have a five bedroom home! How- how..." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm as Crowley snapped his fingers and a tight scarf appeared around his torso that he carefully slid Harry into. The sight calmed him and he took another breath before facing the two. "You will never see us or Harry again. You will never contact him or us. You will be compensated for the amount of money you've had to spend on him- the _exact amount_ ," he said, pointing towards Vernon _, "_ and no more. You will not contact us for more. Well honestly you wouldn't be able to even if you tried. If anyone contacts you in regards to Harry, you'll give them this card and they may contact us," the angel said sternly, handing a pristine white card to the red faced Vernon. It simply read 'Mr. A. Z. Fell' and a phone number. "As promised, the wards around your home will remain until Harry turns 18. Beyond that, you have no protection. If you leave this home, you will have no protection. Goodbye."

He did not wait for a reply before turning to usher Crowley and the child out the door, ignoring any shouting and sputtering Vernon followed him with. If Crowley shut the door on the man's face, sending him reeling back, then Aziraphale didn't bat an eye.


	2. Across the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snipits of Harry's life throughout this childhood.

Age 1-

"Papa, go on say it, Harry. Say Papa."

"Angel, he'll do it when he's ready," Crowley grumbled from where he rested on the couch. Aziraphale was sat in the arm chair across from him, Harry propped up excitedly in his lap. They had only had the boy for a handful of months, but the angel had taken to him splendidly and Harry seemed all too comfortable with the both of them. As if there was no other option. Which, he supposed there wasn't really.

Crowley could feel the angel's pout from across the table. "Yes but from what I've read, most children are able to say very basic sounds and words before they're a year old. Harry is nearly two already."

"Yes," the demon nodded in agreement. "But Harry has gone through a lot. He may not know it, but he has. It's bound to push him back a bit. The kid had to watch his mother die in front of him. I believe he's earned a bit of slack on the talking front." There was a long silence and Crowley peeked open an eye to stare at the angel. It was clear Aziraphale was still upset, perhaps worried, but he knew the demon was correct in his assessment so he didn't deign to continue the argument, or the gentle pushing towards Harry.

"Angel-"

"Ba!"

Both angel and demon froze at the sound, neither sure they'd heard right. Crowley sat up straight on the couch, watching carefully as Aziraphale lifted Harry up. The boy waggled his feet and giggled as he stood on the angel's knees, fingers reaching eagerly for Aziraphale's curls.

"Ah! There's my boy! Go on, you've got it," Aziraphale cheered, nodding eagerly to the boy. "Go on, say Papa."

Harry stared at the angel for a moment, his face scrunching up in what some might consider concentration. For a moment, Crowley feared the boy might burst into tears, or that perhaps he was soiling yet another diaper. Instead, he reached forward and smacked a hand onto Aziraphale's lips and grinned. "Ba! Ba!"

Oh and the smile that lit up the angel's lips then nearly broke Crowley. It burned his eyes to look at, so perfect and heavenly. He didn't dare look away.

"Yes! That's very good, my dear boy! Your pronunciation is a bit off, but if that's what you wish to call me, who am I to object?" the angel laughed. Harry, perhaps not able to help himself, laughed in return, reacting perfectly to Aziraphale's praise. He batted at Aziraphale's lips again and again, yelling 'ba! ba!' to get the angel to laugh. "Do you hear, Crowley?"

Something soft flittered around in the demon's chest and he smirked, nodding. "Yeah angel, I heard."

"Alright Harry," Aziraphale said suddenly, turning the boy to face Crowley and leaning him up against his chest. He pointed to the surprised demon and grinned. "Now what shall we call this one, hmm? Daddy?" Crowley sneered at the word and Aziraphale chuckled. "No, I suppose not. Perhaps, dad? Or mum?"

He mumbled a few different options before Harry began reaching his pudgy little hands out in Crowley's direction. Unable to deny the boy, the demon reached forward and snatched the boy up. Harry immediately reached for Crowley's glasses and yanked them off. He let him, as they'd learned early on that the boy had no fear towards Crowley's yellow eyes. In fact, Harry quite liked them and he giggled as they blinked down at him. Crowley couldn't help but smile in return and Harry batted at his cheek, that same look of concentration on his face for a few long minutes.

"Mmmm," Harry grumbled, sounding almost contemplative if he wasn't barely under two. Crowley let him think, ever patient for whatever wisdom the child would bestow upon him, until finally Harry let out a very serious, "Muh!"

Crowley snorted, rolling his eyes. "I assume you mean mum, yes?"

Harry's face scrunched up and he watched Crowley's lips intently. "Muh!"

"Mum," Crowley corrected patiently.

Harry glared at the demon, as if challenging him. When the demon didn't budge, Harry raised a hand and smacked it on Crowley's mouth. "Muh-um!"

"Yes, well I suppose that's as good as any," Crowley chuckled, letting Harry smack at his lips as he had Aziraphale. He looked up at the feel of eyes on him and held back a flinch at the soft look the angel gave him. He was still trying to get used to those, get used to knowing he was allowed those kinds of soft, loving looks. "What issss it angel?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, you're just..." Aziraphale smiled and shook his head. "You are very good with him is all. Very good with us."

Age 5-

"Harry James Potter, if you do not get off that broom this instant!"

The boy giggled as he ran away from the demon. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, but he had a little toy broom between his legs as he pretended to fly away from Crowley. He was quick and small, slipping through the demon's legs and flittering around the tables like a snitch, giggling all the while. He made little 'zoom' and 'whoosh' sounds as he 'flew', climbing onto the couch only to jump off again.

Aziraphale watched with amusement from the kitchen doorway, warmth flooding his heart at the sight.

"It's your own fault you know," the angel laughed as Crowley tried to reach under the table for Harry, but he was already gone. "I told you not to introduce him to Quidditch too early. If what you've told me about his father is even remotely true, he's got it in his blood."

Crowley didn't actually look upset when he peeked over the couch at Aziraphale, more exhilarated, like it was only a game they were playing. Which was probably true.

"He's going to be the best quidditch player in the world, just you watch, angel," Crowley grinned proudly.

"Yes, only it appears right now he is being chased by the snitch instead of the other way around."

"Well," Crowley shrugged, "he got bored and- Harry!"

The playful tone turned sharp almost instantly and Aziraphale turned to follow the demon's gaze, only to find Harry had climbed up on top of one of Aziraphale's living area bookshelves. He giggled down at them, his broom proudly in hand as Crowley leapt to his feet, heart in his throat.

"Look, mum! Look!"

"Harry no!"

Angel and demon were both prepared to rush forward and catch the boy, their fingers poised to snap as Harry jumped off the bookshelf without fear. Crowley launched himself over the couch to catch him, only... there was no need. Harry squealed as the broom caught the air, his legs sticking out straight as he tried to balance just above Crowley's waiting hands.

Aziraphale was right behind the demon, breath coming short and hand pressed hard over his chest. "Harry, dear- I thought I'd be discorporated. Bloody heaven, Crowley. You never ought to have shown him that awful show."

Crowley sighed heavily, slumping onto the ground with his back against the back of the couch. He ran a hand over his face, trying to calm his frantic heart.

"Mum?"

When the demon blinked his eyes open, Harry was floating in front of him, still on the broom. Or... hanging was more accurate. His hair was wild as he hung upside down in front of the demon, face scrunched up in worry as he clung to the broom.

"Mum sad," Harry asked, flipping over so he could reach a hand out to the demon. "No more broom?"

After a moment of hesitation, Crowley plucked the boy off the broom and pulled him into a hug. Harry returned it, his little arms wrapping too-tight around Crowley's neck, though he'd never complain. "No, little one, mum isn't sad. You've only scared us is all."

"Why scared?" Harry asked, pulling back to watch Crowley's eyes with interest, like he was trying to pick him apart at the seams.

Aziraphale shifted and sat beside them, a gentle smile on his face. "Most kids can't do what you do," he told the boy carefully. "We didn't know your magic would show up so young. So you scared us because we thought you might get hurt."

Harry hummed, nodding as if he understood. Which he probably did, Crowley mused, he was a smart boy.

"No more mag-ick," Harry said with a stern nod.

Crowley chuckled in response and shook his head. "No, little mischief, you can use magic. But we will need to set some rules, alright?"

Harrys eyes widened in excitement, bouncing slightly. "Mag-ick! Mag-ick!"

"With rules," Aziraphale reminded him. "We will need to practice your flying, and you are not to jump from anything anymore. Understood?"

"Mag-ick rules," Harry grinned.

Age 10-

They were at the zoo when it happened. It was Harry's birthday and he'd been begging for ages to go, so they'd surprised him with tickets.

Harry's magic had been making little appearances here there ever since the broom incident. Nothing major, and nothing strong enough to draw the attention of the ministry, (though Aziraphale and Crowley had made sure they wouldn't notice even if it had been major enough.)

Still, his magic had been limited to floating on his broom, making his toys move on their own, and the occasional magical tossing of items when he threw a fit. Nothing quite as big as making an entire glass enclosure disappear.

"Baba, why is the snake sad?" Harry asked, frowning at the large serpent inside the zoo enclosure. It didn't move, didn't look at them, but Harry somehow knew, as the boy often just knew things. "Look at him, he's like mum when you forget to kiss him."

Aziraphale sputtered behind him but Crowley just snorted, kneeling down beside his son.

"This cage is too small," he answered the question, all but glaring at the sign. "He's a big snake with nowhere to go. You know how big I get when I'm like him, right? Do you think I'd be happy if I was trapped in there?"

Harry frowned, glancing up at his mum and shaking his head. "No, you'd be sad."

"Well, that's why he's sad."

"Then we let him out!" Harry said excitedly, as if he saw nothing wrong with the issue.

Aziraphale sputtered again and shook his head. "We can't darling. He was born here. If we let him out, he'll only get caught again or he won't be able to survive on his own. Come now, let's go."

The snake lifted his head then, staring at Harry with a knowing stare.

"Sorry Mr. Snake," the boy said a bit sadly.

It wasn't until they'd gotten all the way home that they'd even noticed anything was amiss. 

Crowley had come to Harry's room to announce dinner, only to hear him mumbling quietly behind the door. Or perhaps hissing was a more accurate, though Crowley could easily understand his words.

"I'm sorry I had to make you smaller, but it was the only way to fit you in my backpack," Harry was whispering. "But I can't make you bigger without my dads seeing you."

"I do not mind, young master," another voice hissed, surprising the demon. "I appreciate you saving me from that place."

'The snake,' Crowley realized, smacking his forehead and sighing. He should have known Harry wouldn't leave the thing there. 

"Harry," the demon said, pushing the door open and crossing his arms. The boy squeaked, pushing something quickly under his pillow before turning to look at Crowley.

"Mum! Hi! What- what's up?" The boy stuttered.

Crowley sighed again, stepping into the room and sitting on the bed next to Harry. He reached under the pillow slowly, ignoring Harrys protests, and pulled the snake out. He was much smaller than before, though still large enough to curl around the demons full arm and then some. "Hullo, I'm sorry my son stole you, but I'm afraid he can't keep you."

"But mum!"

"Harry, you are going to school soon. You can't just steal a pet and expect your Ba and I to watch him for you," Crowley said. He looked away from those big eyes, unused to not giving Harry what he wanted. Usually Aziraphale had to play the bad guy in their family.

Harry shook his head, reaching for the snake. It went eagerly, wrapping almost protectively around Harry's shoulders like a scarf. "But mum, you said he was sad there! You said he was trapped! I couldn't- I just pictured you in there, stuck with people watching and watching but never offering to help." Crowley blinked down at the child, at his clenched fists and his stern face. "I couldn't leave him there! But- but you said I couldn't let him go because he'd die without someone to take care of him. So- so I figured- I thought-"

"That you could take care of him," the demon finished, shoulders slumping at the explanation. Damn, caught in his own words. Something in him twisted at his son's explanation, at the thought of him doing it because of Crowley, because he just wanted to help.

'What a gentle thing you are, Harry. Your parents would be so proud.'

After a long moment, Crowley groaned, looking up at the ceiling. "Fine! Fine. But!" He held up a hand before Harry could celebrate. "You have to ask your Ba. If he says no, then that's your answer. And you'll have to take care of him, we won't be doing it for you. I'll talk to the school when you get your letter. Maybe they've lifted their rules on snakes since I was last there."

Harrys smile was bright enough to outmatch the sun, and Crowley couldn't help but smile back as the boy hugged him as tight as his little arms could manage, thanking him greatly.

Aziraphale ended up saying yes, of course. But only after a very long conversation about Harry's plans to take care of the snake, making sure he was prepared to research how to do so (as he was not allowed to ask Crowley), and a brief conversation about where on earth Harry had learned parseltongue. ("I just heard mum doin' it and I knew it.")

Harry had even been polite and asked the snake's name, turning a bit sad when the serpent said he was never given one.

"Can I give you one? Or would you like to pick one," he'd asked after both boy and snake had sprawled out across the floor to talk.

"You have freed me, given me a chance at something better. I think it only polite for you to choose. I have no preference either way, young master."

Harry nodded, his face screwing up in the same way it had when he'd been a baby and decided upon his parents names. "How about Sirius? Its my godfather's name. I've never met him, but mum says he's good and that he loved me very much. Also he was a super powerful wizard and is totally cool. But you have to stop calling me master, okay? It's just Harry."

Sirius never left Harry's side and became extremely protective of the boy. Much to Crowley's delight. He'd agreed that his size was a comfortable one, easier to get around with, and allowed Harry to keep him as such. He became a bit of a support animal for the boy, curling up on his chest when the nightmares grew bad and resting heavy on his shoulders when his emotions or anxiety weighed too much on the young boy.

So Crowley couldn't help but laugh when they were watching the telly days later and saw reruns of the news article showing a missing snake and a cage with no glass to be found.

Age 11-

"Baba! Mum! Its here, its here, look!"

Aziraphale glanced up from his book as Harry skid into the room, stumbling slightly in his excitement and crashing into the couch. Crowley popped his head into the room, spritzer in hand and eyebrows raised. "Whats here?"

"My letter! My letter!" He cried, holding up a thick envelope and waving it around. Aziraphale hummed, holding a hand out for it. Harry bounded over to him, pointing at the thick seal. "See? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Aziraphale nodded. "I see. Well, shall we open it then?" He asked, smiling up at Crowley.

His partner shrugged, pulling off his apron as he walked over to sit on the arm of the chair. "I dunno angel. His birthday technically isn't for a few more hours."

Harrys eyes widened and he groaned. "Whaat? No! Come on, mum! Thats not fair!"

"Fairness is an angel's work, mischief. And I am a demon," Crowley responded. But he smirked and waved a hand towards Aziraphale. "Go on then, before our son dies of excitement."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, popping the seal perfectly, and opened the letter. He cleared his throat, hands searching his head for his glasses. Harry groaned and handed them to him impatiently and Aziraphale chuckled. "Ah, thank you darling. Let's see. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Dear Mr. Potter-Fell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. 

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall."

"Yes!" Harry whooped, jumping into the air excitedly. "Oh my gosh this is going to be so cool! Wizard school! I'm gonna get a wand, and a cauldron. And I'm gonna mix potions and fly and-" he paused, eyes widening with barely contained excitement. "Can I play quidditch!?"

Crowley snorted, snatching the letter from his partner's hand so he can look at the shopping list. "That would be your first question. You can, but I don't think they let first years on the team. Sorry kid."

Harry pouted but after a moment he shrugged. "That's okay. I can wait. This is going to be so awesome! Oh, but- you guys can't go..."

A sad expression settled on his face and Crowley smirked, sharing a look with the angel. "Should we tell him?" Aziraphale asked.

"Well I don't know, angel. Its still not his birthday technically."

Harry frowned, head cocking to the side. "Tell me what?"

"Well, it has been quite a while since we've been in Scotland. And your mum taught at Hogwarts when James was your age. So we had a talk with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, eagerly. "And?"

"And we'll be picking up a few classes there to teach. Ill be teaching Magical History and Crowley will be teaching Herbology. We aren't wizards you see, so we are a bit limited on classes. But I think they work very well."

Harry let out another whoop before launching towards his parents, pulling them both into a hug. "This is going to be awesome! When can we go shopping? Do I get my wand first? Are we going to ride the train? What about Sirius, can I bring him too?"


	3. Letters to Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of letters passed back and forth between Minerva McGonagal, Crowley, and Aziraphale, spanning over Harry's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I totally forgot to mention in my haste to upload the first two chapters. First, of all, I know the story of Good Omens happened more recently than Harry Potter, HOWEVER, that doesn't jive with me. SO, we're pretending Adam is older and the whole apocalypse that wasn't happened before Harry was born. Because it fits better with my Narrative.   
> Also, I do not necessarily plan on following the full plot of the books, as I don't see that it'd be very believable with Crowley and Aziraphale involved. So at a certain point the story will probably go a bit divergent from the series.  
> And finally, as you'll find out in this chapter, Harry is going to be considered disabled in this story, due to the injury he sustained when Voldemort attacked him. I'll go further into it later in the story as it comes up, but just a warning there.
> 
> Thanks for all the sweet words! You guys are the best!

My Dearest Anthony,

It has come to our attention that you've taken young Mr. Potter out of his protected home with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I hope you understand how much of a surprise this is, though personally I'll tell you that I think it was a wonderful decision for you and your partner. I admit that leaving the young boy with that awful family did not sit well with me, however at the time there was no safer choice for us. I am unsure of how much you know about the Potter's situation, and even more unsure of how you came about the knowledge of Harry, but it is quite a dangerous one. I have the utmost confidence that you and your partner will be the safest place for him right now, and I'll be sure to let Albus know as well, though I could not imagine he would argue with me.

Please give Mr. Fell my greetings and keep me updated on how young Mr. Potter is doing.

Your friend,

Minerva

Minnie,

Been a while, hasn't it? Good to hear from you and I'm sorry about James and Lily. As for how we found out, Sirius called in a favor I owed him. I trust you won't use that information against him, as I've found out he's trapped in that terrible Ministry prison. Aziraphale went along with it perfectly, and honestly I'm surprised he was so calm about the situation. You'll never believe where we found Harry. Those bastards had him locked in a cupboard under the stairs! The stairs, Minerva! We left up your wards for them, but I do hope they rot in hell for the way they've treated Harry.

Anyway, you'll probably hear from me a lot in the future. The angel and I aren't really up to date on Wizard stuff, and you know we aren't ones ourselves. Regardless, Harry is taking the move wonderfully. We've moved into a small cottage in Tadfield near some friends. You can write to us there. Feel free to visit if you like, though Aziraphale usually appreciates a heads up before receiving guests.

Hope you're all well, tell Snapes hi for me.

Anthony Crowley

Anthony,

In regards to young Mr. Harry's sudden flight, please do not be alarmed and do not fret about the Ministry. While it is not uncommon for children to begin showing their magic abilities early, most do not have such control until later when they've had a bit of schooling. The more pureblooded families begin tutoring early, though for the families living in the muggle world, I'm sure you know of our rule against children using magic outside of Hogwarts. Still, with you and Mr. Fell being who you are, I do not see an issue with young Harry learning early, as long as you are careful with what he does in the presence of muggles. I'm not sure the Ministry would be as forgiving as we are if they found out.

I also must admit that it does not surprise me that James' boy is a natural at flying. I've no doubt he will excel in Quidditch once he is old enough. Madam Hooch is already preparing to have another Potter to train. No doubt it will be just as chaotic, especially since you've raised him. While I trust Mr. Fell to be calm and collected, I distinctly remember you only encouraging James and his friends' antics. We can only hope that Mr. Fell's influence acts as Lily did in keeping the chaos at bay. Though somehow I doubt it.

Tell the young Mr. Potter-Fell happy birthday and that I loved the letter he wrote me last week, and thank your partner for me in translating what it said. You would think since I teach children I would understand their scribbling. But alas, in that regards I am useless. I've enclosed a reply if you'd be so kind to deliver it to the boy. I've also included a gift for his birthday, from both me and Albus.

My best wishes,

Minerva

Minerva,

I do hope you are doing well my dear. I wanted to thank you ever so much for lending me the books I asked for. I never was able to convince Albus to let me into your restricted section of the library, then again, I wasn't strictly a teacher either, was I? The books you provided on raising magical children also helped exponentially and I could not thank you enough for them. As you are aware, Crowley and I's 'magic' is very different than your own, so trying to teach him how to control his own powers has proven... rather interesting. It is very different than young Adam, you see.

Harry would also like me to express his gratitude towards his gifts you sent. He is absolutely enamored with the practice broom you sent, and I know I speak for both myself and Crowley when I say we appreciate the height limit it's been charmed with. I do hope it doesn't effect the charm at all that he's somehow managed to carve his initials into the side of it. How he managed to do so, I have no idea, but he was quite so proud of his work that I didn't have the heart to fix it.

In regards to our previous inquiry about Harry's school letter in the coming years, I know both Crowley and I had quite a lot of questions about what we should be prepared for when Harry turns eleven. I'm sure it's a lot of information, so I thought perhaps you might join us for a spot of tea sometime next week to discuss it. I am aware that Crowley and I are not muggles nor wizards, so we wanted to be sure what the rules are upon attending events, visiting Hogsmede, and so on. Crowley mentioned it wouldn't be an issue, as he was a teacher at Hogwarts for some time, however that was before anyone knew our true nature. I'd like to be sure of everything before hand, just in case.

I do hope you're doing well,

Mr. A. Z. Fell

Mr. Fell,

I've discussed your concerns with Albus in depth, and after a very, very long discussion, we've come to an agreement. With young Mr. Potter-Fell's history with the dark forces, I agree with you that as he grows older, it's possible he could be in danger. While Voldemort is gone, his followers are not, as I'm sure you are aware. It is the reason for the wards we put on his aunt and uncles home, and the reason I believe he is the safest with you and your partner, Mr. Crowley. In regards to what can be done about it, I believe Albus and I have managed to come up with a solution that I trust the two of you will accept eagerly.

As Mr. Crowley was a previous employee of us, it is an easy thing to return him to his position here at Hogwarts if he wishes to take it. I am sad to say however that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he had previously is taken, however Professor Sprout is eager to go into an early retirement. I suspect it is due to her fondness of Mr. Crowley after his many years here, and the fact that her wife wishes to travel throughout their elder years. So she was happy to give him her position if he is amendable.

As for you, we would be happy to offer you a position as our History of Magic professor here at Hogwarts. I thought perhaps since you are so educated and interested in reading, as well as the fact that you have lived through most of what we teach, it might be the best position for you. It is also one of the few positions we have that does not require the use of magic, as I am well aware of your wish to be limited in your 'miracles'.

I do expect that you and Mr. Crowley will not give young Harry any special treatment in his classes, and will hold him to the same standards as the rest of your students.

You will find enclosed your official job offerings, as well as further details into what they will include. I look forward to hearing from you.

Congratulations,

Minerva

Minnie,

You will never guess what Harry's done! He's stolen a snake! A whole snake, Minerva! We were at the zoo earlier this week for his birthday, as you know he's been a little bugger about it all month, and he was so excited to visit the reptile exhibit. I should have known better, really. It's my own fault. That boy's heart is much too big for his chest, no doubt thanks to Aziraphale and his goody goody morals. Anywhoo, that's beside the point. Harry managed to find a snake, shrink it down, and steal it away in his backpack! I didn't even know he could shrink things!

I told him of course he couldn't keep the thing, but he made some very good arguments to the contrary and well... well now we have a pet snake apparently. He's named him Sirius, after his Godfather. He is very well behaved and very protective of Harry. So I suppose it isn't all that bad.

Speaking of Sirius. Harry has written him a letter and drawn him a picture of his snake. I'd like to get it to the man, but as I've no idea what that bloody prison's rules are, I don't want to make things worse for him by sneaking in to see him. I assume they do not allow visitors. Aziraphale and I would like your advice on how to go about it. If I must figure out my own way, I will, but Aziraphale thought it best to ask first.

Anthony Crowley

Anthony,

It's lovely to hear from you again. I know with Harry staying with Adam and you and Aziraphale taking your trip, it's been a while since we've written. I am happy to hear that Harry received his letter in such high spirits. I know he, like most children his age, have been looking forward to getting it. As requested, we've set aside a shared apartment in the teachers quarters for you and Mr. Fell to stay during the school year, however Mr. Potter-Fell will need to stay in the dorms with his classmates, same as the rest of the children. Your classrooms have also been set up as requested, though you will have three days to settle in after you arrive on the train with the students. Feel free to change up whatever you wish.

In regards to your most recent letter and questions, I'll answer them in the order in which you asked. First and foremost, we do ask that you purchase all items through Diagon Alley instead of 'creating' them through your miracles. It's very important for a wizard to choose their own wand, and first years are required very specific items to start off with. He will also need to visit with Madam Malkin to get his robes fitted. While I'm sure you could create all of these things perfectly well, most children are very excited about the experience and it would give young Harry a good introduction to the wizarding world, as I know he has not visited before.

I am aware that Harry is very excited for the train ride to Hogwarts. He may of course stay with you in your train car if you wish, however the students will be free to choose their own rooms for the trip as well. I always recommend it, as it gives the children the perfect opportunity to make friends, however I am aware of you and Mr. Fell's hesitancy towards Harry's safety, so I shall leave it to your discretion.

Now, in regards to Sirius. As I'm sure you remember, the animals allowed at Hogwarts as pets are the following: owls, cats, rats, and toads. Snakes are usually a hard ban due to the incidents we've had in the past regarding Voldemort and his followers. However, I have brought up your concerns with Albus and taken into the account that Sirius is Harry's service animal. We do of course take exceptions for students with disabilities, though we haven't had the need to make an exception on snakes yet. I hope you understand that there will be strict rules as to his being allowed at Hogwarts. Sirius must not roam the halls on his own, and must be with Mr. Potter-Fell at all times if he leaves the dorm rooms. He must stay his current size, and Harry is not allowed to return him to his larger size under any circumstances. We also must ask that Harry not speak to Sirius in Parseltongue when in the presence of other students. Parseltongue, you may not know, is an extremely rare language, and it perhaps may scare other students and parents if word gets around that young Harry knows it. This may also be a given, however we ask that Sirius be made aware that there are other pets allowed at Hogwarts, and he is not allowed to eat another student's pet, including the rats.

Now, about the Potter's will. I am aware that we previously discussed this after you and Mr. Fell adopted Harry, but I find it pertinent to remind you, just in case, what with Harry taking his first voyage into the wizarding world. I'm sure you remember, but Harry does have a sizable fortune left to him from his parents that is sitting in his Gringots Vault. Since he's turned eleven, he is now allowed to access that vault, so it's asked that you visit Gringots before school begins in order to put Harry's affairs in order. Since he is so young, he will need to have an adult put on file as his guardian officially, but he will be allowed to use the money left to him to purchase his school items.

I look forward to seeing your family again. Please write if you have more questions.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva


	4. To Fret or To Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes some friends and Mum and Ba are worried little fretters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness yall are all the best! Thank you so much for all the support with this project! It's definitely a coping thing for me. She who shall not be named is ruining everything I love about this series, so I'm fixing it by writing my own. Right now I'm uploading pretty regularly, but it's been known for me to skip weeks sometimes. So please don't expect something crazy scheduled. I'm just writing when I'm inspired.   
> Again, thank you all for the support!

"Okay so you put your bags with the others right?"

"Yes mum."

"And you've got your wand and your robes?"

"Yes mum."

"And Sirius is tucked up under your scarf right?"

"Yes mum."

"Hey, don't take that attitude with me, mister. I'm just making sure."

Harry groaned, dropping his head back in complaint as Crowley adjusted his coat for the twelfth time since they'd gotten to Platform 9 3/4. "Mum, you'll be on the same train!"

"Yes, but you've decided to ride with the students, so I just want to make sure you've got everything you need, just in case. You've got Sirius' carrying case if they make you put him up, yes," Crowley fretted, finally taking a step back to look down at their son. Harry nodded eagerly and the demon sighed, shoulders slumping. "Very well. We'll be in the teacher's car if you need us. Don't take shit from anyone. And remember what your Ba told you. Be nice to the other kids. But remember what I told you too-"

"Punch 'em in the face if they're mean!" Harry grinned, nodding.

Crowley laughed at that and nodded, ruffling the boy's unruly hair with a soft grin. "That's right kid. Go on now. Tell your Ba, bye. We'll see you when we get to the school."

"By mum! By Ba!" Harry called as he rushed towards the train, his travel case in hand and a smile on his face. He was eager to get on and find somewhere to sit, determined to make friends so his parents wouldn't worry anymore-

"Oof-"

"Ah- I'm sorry!"

Harry glanced down from where he was standing to see a boy his age on the floor, knocked over by Harry's not paying attention. The boy was shorter than him, with bright white hair and big blue eyes. He wore a sharp looking green tunic and slacks, and he had an upset frown on his face. Harry couldn't help but think the look was kind of cute on the boy.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," Harry apologized, reaching a hand out to help the boy up.

The other boy glared up at him for a while, then at his hand, as if he was trying to decide if it was a joke or not. He must have decided because he carefully grabbed Harry's hand and used it to help himself up. Harry grinned proudly and the boy glanced away, his cheeks dusting pink slightly as he adjusted his robes.

"Yeah well... maybe pay more attention next time," he said, but there was no heat in his words as he adjusted his robes.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Harry asked, looking for some empty car where they could sit, but the other boy shook his head.

"I have a car already. My friends are waiting," he started to walk away before pausing, glancing back at Harry with a conflicted look on his expression. "Be careful, Potter. Pay more attention, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing down the small hall to the next car.

Harry wasn't quite sure how to take that, nor did he know how the boy knew his name, but he shrugged and continued on to look for somewhere to sit.

In the end, Harry only managed to find one cart that wasn't already filled to the brim with excited students, this one held one boy and what looked like a pet rat on his lap. The boy looked a bit scruffy, with messy red hair and some dirt on his nose. Freckles looked like they'd exploded all over his face and his smile was a bit crooked when he turned towards Harry.

"Um- hullo," Harry said with a small wave.

Now, Harry had never considered himself a shy child. But it wasn't often he actually played with kids his own age when he was younger, and his only friends really had been Adam and the Them, who babysat him sometimes and were much older. There had been a few children in the village where he lived, but Harry had never really cared to play with them much, and they didn't care to play with him.

"Can I sit with you?"

The red haired boy grinned big and nodded, waving to the seat in front of him. There was chocolate on his fingers, Harry noticed, and he finished swallowing whatever he was eating as Harry put his travel trunk on the rack above the seats.

"I'm Ron!" The boy introduced once Harry had taken a seat, wiping his hands on his pants before holding it out. Harry laughed and shook it, not bothered. "Ron Weasley! You're a first year too?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry. My dads are teachers at Hogwarts," Harry replied, eager to make a friend.

Ron paused, his head ticking to the side and his face scrunching up in confusion for a moment. "Harry?" A few moments later, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Bloody hell! You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I recognize the scar now! Wow, it's nice to meet you, you're a legend man!"

Harry frowned, a blush decorating his cheeks at the praise and he raised a hand towards the lichenberg figure tracing down his face. "Uh- it's Fell now, actually, Potter-Fell, but my dads said I can just use Fell at school. And- and I'm not a legend! I'm just Harry," he answered, shaking a head.

"No, you don't get it," Ron said, moving to the front of his seat excitedly. "You're the boy who lived! We grew up on stories about you! The greatest wizard in the world! You defeated the dark lord when you were just a baby! That's so cool! Wow, I can't believe Harry Potter- uh- sorry, Harry Fell, is sitting with me on his way to Hogwarts! Here! Do you want a chocolate frog? They have cards inside to collect! I got Merlin!"

Blinking at the sudden change in conversation, Harry shook his head and took the small box from Ron's hand. "Uh- thanks? I didn't know I was a legend, but I guess that's cool. My Ba always said that no one is better than anyone else though so, I don't see why we can't sit together." The boys shared a smile and Harry popped open the lid to the oddly shaped box.

"Oh wait- watch the-"

Ron's words were too slow however when Harry yelped, watching a frog appearing to be made of chocolate hop out of the box and onto the window. In only a matter of seconds it was leaping into the wind and gone.

"Bugger," Ron sighed, shaking his head. "You gotta be careful with them. They always try to run. Who did you get?" The boy leaned over the isle between them to look as Harry pulled out a small playing card the shape of his box. "Dumbledore! That's a good one to start with, but I've got loads of him."

Harry stared at the card, watching in fascination as the picture shifted and moved as if the man on the front of it was real.

They sat in the cart chatting for a while, eagerly sharing stories from their childhoods and swapping jokes. They only stopped when the trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears," the woman asked sweetly, smiling down at them.

Harry looked at the options with wide eyes and frowned. "I've never had any of these. I've only had muggle candies. Could I have one of each? But two of the frogs?" The woman laughed and nodded, unloading one of every treat into Harry and Ron's arms before accepting the coins Harry handed over to her.

Ron watched the exchange in awe, never having seen that much money in his life, and Harry blushed again.

"You could have bought the whole cart with all that money! I didn't know you were rich," Ron said, dumbfounded.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "My mom and dad left me everything they had when they died, but it wouldn't have been fair to buy everything. We wouldn't have eaten it all and the no one else would get any. But here! To replace your frog."

About halfway through the trip, there was a knock at their door and a girl with wild curls popped her head into the room, frowning. "Hi, you guys wouldn't have seen a toad around here somewhere, would you? A boy down the hall lost his again and is throwing a right fit." The boys shook their heads and she sighed. "That's alright then. Doesn't hurt to ask. You wouldn't mind me joining you, would you? My cart is rather full and I'd rather not listen to Neville cry about Trevor anymore."

And so Harry met his first two friends.

Hermione, as the girl would introduce herself, didn't seem as phased at Harry's 'legend' status as Ron was, but she did manage to educate them on what to expect once they'd get to Hogwarts, as she had done a _lot_ of research.

"Maybe we'll all be in the same House," Ron said eagerly. "My family all comes from Gryffindor. Well except Percy, he's in slytherin, but he's always been a right git about it. Gryffindor is a great house though, and we usually look good in red and gold," he laughed. "I'm going to win us the house cup once I can join the quidditch team!"

"I'd like Gryffindor," Hermione shrugged, "but I'm hoping for Ravenclaw."

Ron snorted, saying something akin to 'you would, you nerd,' though it was soft and friendly. Harry thought about it for a while before shrugging. "I don't really care what house I'm in. I don't know much about all of them, but my Ba told me about them. My mum was a Slytherin professor when he taught at Hogwarts, and he likes to joke that my Ba is Hufflepuff. I don't care which I go to though." He smiled bright at Ron and Hermione. "I just want to be somewhere with friends."

"Your mum is a boy?" Ron asked curiously, shoving a handful of jelly beans in his mouth.

Hermione smacked him in the arm but Harry just laughed and shrugged. "Sometimes, sometimes he's a girl, and sometimes he's neither. I just call him Mum, always have. He's a professor again, and my Ba is a professor too! They're in the teacher car though."

"That's so cool, but man I'm glad my mum doesn't teach at Hogwarts, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"You don't think they're being mean to him do you," Aziraphale questioned, twisting a piece of paper in his lap nervously as he glanced out the window of their room in the teacher's car.

"Nah, angel, he's fine," Crowley mumbled from where he was elegantly sprawled across the opposite seat. They had an entire room to themselves, as not many professors actually took the train to school, and the demon had no qualms in making himself comfortable. "Besides, he knows not to take anyone else's shit."

"Oh, you didn't tell him to hit anyone did you? That would be a horrible first impression to the school, my dear," Aziraphale scolded, sighing as he saw Crowley's smirk. "Crowley! You know violence isn't the answer!"

"Says the angel who is a literal soldier of god," the demon laughed, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. "And come on, angel, Harry knows he isn't supposed to hit anyone unless he has to. He's a good kid. I'm sure he's already made all kinds of friends. And if he hasn't, we'd probably know about it by now."

Aziraphale pouted, slumping slightly in his chair before nodding. "Yes, yes I'm sure you're right. Still... perhaps I should go check, just in case."

Crowley sighed and sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows to look over at his partner. "Angel, you'll only embarrass him. He's fine. You'll see him again when we get there. Besides, you'll have to get used to it once he starts sleeping in the dorms. We can't always be there with him, you know. He's growing up."

"Yes, and I'm not happy about that," Aziraphale huffed, straightening his shoulders and glaring out the window. 

Crowley couldn't help but smile, patting the angel's knee before laying back down and relaxing. "He'll be alright, angel. Trust him."

Aziraphale sighed and nodded, turning to Crowley again with a smile. "Very well. Let's talk about something different then, shall we? I have never been to Hogwarts, what shall I expect? I remember you were quite fond of the castle itself."

"Yeah, there's all kinds of things a riley demon can get up to in that place, angel," he laughed. "The library is huge, you'll love it. There's a secret swimming pool somewhere on the fourth floor, or there used to be. It moves sometimes. There's a lot of ghosts that roam the halls, a polterguist, things like that. I wouldn't go too close to the lake, they've got mermaids in there, and not the super nice kind." He continued on for a while, explaining various parts of the castle to an eager-to-learn Aziraphale until the sky began to grow dark and the train lit up in soft, twinkling lights.

"Oh, and be careful on the stairs, they like to move around on their own. Usually don't do it for teacher, but since you're new they may want to play around," Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at the demon, curiosity sparking in his eyes. "And who, may I ask, gave the stairs that idea? I know Albus to be quite the trickster, but that seems a bit dangerous even for him. And I know Minerva would never allow such a thing."

Crowley shrugged innocently. "Listen, angel, a demon gets bored and mischief just happens. Hypothetically speaking of course. I couldn't possibly tell you what demon might have miracled the stairs to move, or what demon made it so they could not be charmed otherwise. Besides, hypothetically, if I did know which demon did it, then I would also know that they're safe enough and kids won't fall off of them. They just might get lost and be late to class. That's all."

"Harmless fun," Aziraphale scoffed, shaking his head. "Those poor children."

"At the time I was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, angel. The kids had to know how to expect the unexpected, so they say." His grin told the angel otherwise however, but he didn't bring it up. "Besides, it's a fun surprise for the first years, and as they get older they'll get used to the patterns. Most of the Ravenclaws figure it out within their first week. Stop fretting so much."

"Did you tell Harry about these moving stairs?"

Crowley's grin told him everything he needed to know and Aziraphale sighed, fighting back his own smile. "Oh Crowley. You're absolutely hopeless, you know."

The demon snorted and rolled his eyes, glancing over at the angel from where he lay on the bench. "You sure I'm not ..." he waggled his eyebrows at him, "ineffable?"

"Crowley!"


	5. Lets get Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets Sorted!

Harry and his friends were gathered with the rest of the students at the top of a set of stairs after arriving at Hogwarts and getting off the boats. He could see the white haired boy towards the edge of the crowd, ready to walk over and ask his name, but the boy was already joined by his own friends: short, a black haired girl who clung to the boy's arm, and another dark skinned boy that stood nearly a foot taller than him at his side.

And they were staring right at Harry.

Now, granted most of the students around him were staring or mumbling about him. It made him a bit self conscious at all of the attention. But Ron and Hermione stood tall next to him, assuring him that it'd pass once they got their fill of the boy who lived.

Somehow, Harry doubted that.

Still, the boy with the white hair only spared him a glance once his friends pointed in Harry's direction, apparently deigning their interaction earlier that day enough for him. He said something to the both of them, but Harry couldn't hear what it was.

"Who's that boy over there," Harry asked quietly, glancing at Ron in hopes that he'd know the answer.

His new friend leaned back to glance in the direction Harry was nodding and a vicious sneer twisted across his features. He scoffed and crossed his arms as he straightened back up. "That's Malfoy," he said, the name like acid on his tongue and it made Harry frown. "Comes from a family of purebloods, he does. His da is always trying to get mine in trouble or fired for something or another. He's a right git and no one can convince me otherwise."

"Have you met him?" Harry wondered. The boy had been a bit standoffish to him, sure, but he hadn't been mean. Harry wondered what had happened between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's to make Ron hate the boy on sight.

"I've met his father once, when I was little. He was a follower of- of you know who," Ron said, dropping into a whisper and pointing towards the scar on Harry's head. He didn't know the stories like Ron did, but he knew enough to connect the dots and he frowned. "They're dark wizards, they are. Slytherin too, everyone of them."

The brunette couldn't help but glance back towards Malfoy, their eyes meeting for just a moment in curiosity. Harry gave him a friendly smile, but Malfoy didn't return it. He glanced towards his friends, then back at Harry before giving the smallest of nods.

"I don't know, maybe he's nice," Harry shrugged, turning back to his friends as a tall woman stepped up to the top of the stairs. Harry followed the dark green robes and the pointed hat before a bright smile covered his face. "Professor McGonagal!"

Stern eyes shot down to glare at the student who'd dared say her name, only to soften when she saw Harry and a barely-there smile tilted her lips. "Harry, my dear. I trust you're excited to be here. I see you've made friends already." He nodded eagerly, but she didn't continue the conversation past that, only turning to the students as a whole and raising her hands for silence. "First years! I am Professor McGonagal and I will be your Gryffindor Head of House, as well as Headmistress under Albus Dumbledore. Now listen closely, because I will not be repeating myself."

Silence fell immediately as her voice carried across the crowd effortlessly.

She nodded.

"Very good. Now, upon entering the great hall, you will continue straight on to the front of the room. You will not stop at any tables and you will not take a seat. First and formost, you must all be sorted into your respective houses. You'll then sit down, there will be a few announcements, and we will have dinner. After that, your Prefects will take you to your dorm rooms to settle in. Please be sure to leave your pets in their carrying cases and leave them to the right to be collected, before entering the hall. Special needs animals are an exception. Understood?"

There was a series of nods and agreements, as well as students shuffling forward to leave their animals where instructed. Harry left his empty carrying case as Ron dropped off his rat Scabbers and Hermione dropped off her cat, Crookshanks.

"Harry, where's your pet? Did you bring one?" Ron asked, frowning as he glanced back at the case Harry had left behind. "I didn't see it in there."

"Oh yeah! He was asleep on the train so I couldn't show him to you," Harry grinned as they lined up outside of the Great Hall doors. "He's a service animal so I get to bring him with me, that's why he wasn't ever in his case," the boy answered, shifting his scarf just enough for Sirius to poke his head through. Ron's eyes widened and he took a shocked step back, running into a curious Hermione and Harry shook his head frantically. "Oh it's okay! Mum said some people are scared of snakes. He's fine though, I promise! He's very nice! Mum had me get him trained as a service animal, but he was already super smart, so that helped."

Ron frowned, glaring at the snake as if trying to determine the truth for himself before he glanced up at Harry. "Can we pet him? Or is he like the dogs where you're not supposed to?"

Harry shrugged. "You can pet him if you want. But it's always good to ask."

Ron reached forward slowly, holding his hand out like one might to a dog to let them sniff, obviously hesitant and scared. Sirius stared at the red haired boy before rolling his eyes and dipping his nose forward. His tongue flitted out softly and tickled the inside of his palm, causing Ron to giggle and reach a single finger forward to pat Sirius' head.

Hermione politely declined the offer to pet Sirius, and Harry quickly covered him back up so the others wouldn't seen him as they entered into the great hall.

And wow, was it amazing.

The hall was huge, with four long tables taking up the main floor and another long table at the front on a sort of dias where the teachers were sat. Candles floated above them all, bobbing softly in the air and putting off no heat in the perfectly temperatured room. All the first years, Harry included, were staring in awe around the room. Until he saw his parents at the front.

Crowley and Aziraphale sat towards the end of the long front table, almost comically opposite as usual. Aziraphale sat very straight and proper, his usual creme waist coat now covered with an equally tan robe fitted over it. He even had a creme, pointed hat on his head that he looked very proud of as he adjusted it. Crowley too had stuck to something close to his regular attire: black leather pants, a black, skin tight tunic with fishnet sleeves, all with a thick black cloak draped over his shoulders. He didn't have a hat on, instead wearing his hair half up and half down, glasses still fit snugly over his eyes.

Aziraphale caught Harry's eye and waved excitedly, only to have Crowley elbow him in the side and say something too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Harry just grinned brightly at them and continued to the front of the room where Dumbledore stood waiting. He gave a short speech of strange words that Harry didn't quite understand, before turning it over to Professor McGonagal.

"Welcome back students, thank you Headmaster for the lovely speech. Now, before we get into the sorting ceremony, we do have a few announcements. It is with great honor and respect that we must bid farewell to our Madam Sprout." There was a series of gasps and 'no!'s as the short, stout woman stood up from the table and smiled, waving to the students. "She will be remaining through the first semester to help our new Herbology professor settle in, and I'm sure she'll be sad to leave everyone here, but we are honored by her time here and wish her all the best."

Loud cheers and claps rose throughout the room, filling the air around them and causing the older woman to grin through her tears as she accepted the applause.

With a raised hand, Professor McGonagal silenced the room and continued her speech. "With that being said, we will be welcoming two new professors to our school. If you'd please stand," she turned, gesturing to Harry's parents with a pleased smile. "Mr. A. Z. Fell, your new professor of Magical History, and Mr. Anthony Crowley, who is a returning professor and will be taking Madam Sprouts place in Herbology. I expect you all to give them a warm welcome and treat them with the same respect as all of your teachers."

His parents stood, Aziraphale with his chest puffed out slightly, giving a small bow, and Crowley with a lazy twist of a hand before he dropped back into his sprawl.

"Now, onto the sorting ceremony."

The ceremony went slowly, and in no particular order that Harry could gather. It wasn't by name or birthday, but simply from whatever list it was that Professor McGonagal was reading from. As he expected, Ron was eagerly accepted into Gryffindor without the hat even touching his head, and judging from the many cheers from other redheads at the table, they were just as excited as his friend. Hermione sat up there a little longer, speaking with the hat as if they were having a debate. After a while she nodded and straightened up with a convinced smile before the hat cried out a loud, "Gryffindor!"

A few more people went after that. A scared looking boy clutching a toad who got put in Gryffindor. An adorable blonde with funny glasses that got sorted into Ravenclaw. And then there was the blonde boy - Draco Malfoy, as the professor called.

Draco.

Cute.

He was sorted into Slytherin just as fast as Ron had been sorted, the hat barely even touching his head. There was a proud smirk on his face when the table erupted into cheers and he strutted in that direction, his robes magically colouring green.

Harry was clapping for him as well, trying to catch the boy's eyes but unable to keep sight of him through the crowds, and then a loud "Harry Potter-Fell" rang out through the hall and all went silent. All eyes in the room turned to him, even hidden in the crowd like he was.

The boy swallowed around a lump that suddenly formed in his throat at the attention. Not used to the eyes on him. He took a few steps forward, reaching up to rub at the scar that trailed down the side of his face as his nerves set in. He could feel Sirius weighing heavy on his shoulders and it calmed him slightly as he walked up the short stairs towards the stool. He glanced towards his parents who gave him smiles and soft, encouraging nods.

"Don't be nervous, Harry, you'll do fine," Minerva said quietly, nodding to him.

"Yeah, okay. Okay."

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and turned to take a seat.

He couldn't help but jump slightly as the hat touched his unruly hair. He knew that it would talk, he'd seen it talk to the other students, but hearing it was a different matter, and his fingers clenched around the wood of his stool.

"Ah, a Potter, eh? Interesting. Been quite a while since I've had such a challenge in store. You're quite the pickle aren't you?" The hat asked, humming to itself. "You've got the power and the ambition for Slytherin, but the heart of a Gryffindor. Quite tricky. I'm sure you would excel in both houses no matter what I choose."

Harry wasn't sure if he had a choice in the matter, but Hermione seemed to have a say in where she ended up, so maybe he did too. "My mum was a Slytherin professor," he told the hat quietly, not sure if the others would hear him or not. "But my friends are in Gryffindor. If- if it matters."

The hat bobbed, Harry's own head bobbing with it slightly and it hummed again.

"Tricky, tricky. I can see many path's for you, young Mr. Potter-"

"Fell," Harry corrected. "It's-it's Fell now, not Potter."

"Very well, Mr. Fell. Many great wizards have come out of the house Slytherin, powerful but dangerous sometimes. However, Gryffindor is a most respectable house."

Harry fidgeted in his seat and frowned. "Do I um... do I get a choice?"

The hat bobbed again. "Of course. Do you have a preference?"

There was a long wait as Harry thought hard on the prospect, weighing the pros and cons of each house- or what he knew of them at least. He knew his parents would be proud no matter what he chose. After a few more seconds, he took a deep breath and made a decision.

The loud voice of the hat boomed through the hall and echoed against the walls.

"Gryffindor!"

The cheers around the room were almost deafening and Harry grinned, blushing slightly as he stood from the stool and watched his robes change from black to black and red and gold. He turned to his parents, wondering if his mum would be disappointed he wasn't in Slytherin, but instead he just got proud smiles and claps.

He was quickly ushered to the table with the rest of his friends and introduced to Ron's older brothers, the boy from the train with a toad, and a boy with a thick, lilting Irish accent that talked faster than Harry could keep up. Even after the room had settled down enough to get through the rest of the ceremony, Harry couldn't hide his bright grin.

He couldn't imagine ever being happier than he was right then.

"Minerva told me you'd taken in the Potter boy," a low drawl came from beside Crowley. The demon glanced over to where Severus sat beside him and raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "Dumbledore was quite upset that you'd gone against his wishes."

Crowley shrugged, unconcerned. "Dumbledore doesn't tell me what to do." There was a long silence after that as they sat through a few more students. After a while, Crowley sighed and looked over at the potions master again. "Say what you want, Severus. You know I hate it when you brood."

The other man sneered. "I _always_ brood."

"Which is why I _always_ hate you. Come on, spit it out."

The darker haired man grumbled and glared out over the heads of the many students. Not for the first time, Crowley wondered why he was a teacher if he appeared to hate children so much. Finally, he said, "I never expected you to come back here."

And that was true.

Crowley hadn't expected to ever come back either. He had kept relatively in touch with the marauder kids after they'd graduated school. He'd only managed to stay at Hogwarts for another year before deciding it was boring without them and left. Not to mention the whole, Warlock thing and Adam. Honestly, that whole decade was a mess and he wasn't even sure how the timelines worked out, so he usually just chose to ignore it. He'd pretty much decided to forget about the wizarding world once he'd left Hogwarts. It wasn't his world, and there was nothing tying him there.

And then Sirius had summoned him.

And then Harry had fallen right into his life.

And then he'd remembered how much he cared about Warlock and how much he missed the boy. He'd never admit it, though he was sure Aziraphale knew, but he did love the boy. He cared about him. Hell, he'd raised the boy more than his own mother had. Aziraphale always said Crowley would be a great parent, but he'd never believed him.

Still didn't believe him.

But Harry was perfect and he would do anything for the boy.

Hence, him being back at Hogwarts.

Crowley shrugged again after what felt like too long of a silence. "Yeah well, had a reason to come back this time. What, you aren't happy to see me? As I recall, you quite enjoyed my Defense Against the Dark Arts class when I taught you. What, now that you're older, you're sour about it?"

"You're not a wizard," Severus grumbled. "You shouldn't be here."

"And yet I am. And let me remind you of something, Severus Snape," the demon growled, leaning towards the wizard and letting his glasses slip just enough for the man to see his serpent eyes. "Harry is _my_ son now. I will not tolerate you mistreating him because of whatever grudge you may have had with James. Got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled hard core on whether I wanted Harry to be in Slytherin or not, but I decided to keep him in Gryffindor for now. OOp.  
> Also, Percy is a slytherin and no one can convince me otherwise. I said what I said.


End file.
